Night of Neglect Extras
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Some things I thought should've been in Night of Neglect; Klaine, lots and lots of flufffff! Kurt and Blaine started dating just before Regionals, but they haven't told the New Directions or the Warblers yet, some events let their secret out... Gasp! This is my first published story, so don't linch me if it sucks, but I'd love some constructive criticisms, enjoy lovelies!


Klaine at night of neglect haven't told the New Directions they're dating yet, Santana catches them.

Kurt and Blaine arrived at McKinley 20 minutes earlier than the night of neglect was scheduled to start, so Kurt decided to give Blaine a tour of the school.

Blaine got out of the car and walked over to Kurt. "Have you thought about when you want to tell them?"

Kurt met his eyes "Yes," Blaine raised his eyebrows in question and Kurt continued "Soon, but not tonight. I want tonight to be about them."

Blaine nodded and smiled "Okay, but soon?" Kurt nodded and Blaine said "I don't think I'll be able to contain myself much longer."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips. It was just a peck, but when he pulled away, Blaine broke into a huge smile.

Kurt grabbed his hand and said "Let's go inside, I'll give you a tour of McKinley."

Blaine held onto his hand, but let go when they reached the doors of the school. Kurt looked at him questioningly.

Blaine smiled "Well, if we don't want them to know we're dating, we probably shouldn't hold hands in front of them."

Kurt smiled and said "It really is a burden keeping it a secret isn't it?"

Blaine nodded and said "Yes, but they'll know soon enough."

They walked inside and started going around, Kurt pointing out classrooms.

Then, Brittany and Artie came around the corner, telling them to get a seat and thanking them for coming.

Once they walked back into the choir room, Blaine looked at Kurt's face, and he could see the sadness there "Aw, you miss them." He said, not a question, but a statement.

Kurt didn't have time to answer because just then, they heard a loud voice from behind them.

They turned around to see none other than David Karofsky.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys said you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place." he spat out, glaring at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt attempted keeping the conversation civil and he said "We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going."

David rolled his eyes "I wouldn't be caught dead."

David continued saying rude things to the boys, and Blaine had had just about enough when he said "Okay, you can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend we don't know exactly what's going on here."

David turned a strange shade of red and yelled "You don't know squat, Buck Boy."

Blaine had taken a lot of crap from a lot of people, and he's just let it roll off of him, but no way in hell was he going to be insulted by the barbarian who's made the love of his life go through hell and back.

Blaine stepped forward and shoved Karofsky away from them, forcing him backward despite the fact that he was half his height and weight.

Karofsky started advancing forward when Santana came over and pushed Blaine and Karofsky away from each other.

Kurt glared at Karofsky and said "You're brave when with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth."

Santana looked in-between them and said "Truth about what?"

Karofsky glared at Santana and said "None of your business J-Lo."

Santana glared at Karofsky and said "First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

Karofksy rolled his eyes "I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl."

Then, Santana flipped her hair and said "Ha. See here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh, and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mhmm. Tons, just all up in there." She said, gestering wildly around her head.

David rolled his eyes, and waved off Santana, and walked away. Santana nodded and said "Mhmm." And turned back to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine was grateful, but didn't want people to think he needed to be taken care of and he looked at Santana and said "We could've handled that."

Santana smiled at the boys and said "It was more fun doing it together."

She checked her phone saying "Oh crap!" before walking away back into the choir room and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently seeing Kurt looking exceptionally pale and shell-shocked.

Kurt nodded unconvincingly and Blaine grabbed his hands "Do you want to go? We don't have to stay."

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and said "Yes we do, I wouldn't miss seeing my friends perform just because of that Neanderthal."

Blaine smiled and let go of one of Kurt's hands, still holding onto the other, and said "You're amazing, you know that?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek and said "Let's go get seats."

They got to the auditorium and sat down, waiting for the show to start, and wondering why they were of the maybe 4 other people in the auditorium. They were no longer holding hands, but they still always seemed to be touching one way or another; arms, legs, knees, anything.

Then, Sam Evans came up to them and sat in the seats in the row directly behind them and leaned forward to talk to them.

"Hey guys, didn't know we'd be seeing you tonight." Sam said, seeing the way that they kept shooting each other sly glances.

Blaine looked away from Kurt to Sam and smiled at him "Yeah, where's everyone else? I thought there were supposed to be hundreds of people here tonight?" he asked looking around at the nearly empty auditorium.

Sam grimaced and said "Yeah, Sunshine bailed so none of her followers are coming..."

Kurt's mouth gaped slightly and he said "Oh that's awful, are you guys still going to perform?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, we're gonna put on the show for the handful of people who are here."

Kurt and Blaine smiled and Blaine said "That's great, when are you starting?" Sam looked at them and noticed the way they always seemed to be touching.

He checked his watch and said "We should be starting in a minute, I'll uh, see you guys soon, enjoy the show!"

They waved Sam goodbye and Sam watched them walk away, with a smirk and a sneaking suspicion.

He walked by Santana on his way to the choir room and got an idea.

He grabbed her arm and said "Hey Santana, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Santana folded her arms across her chest and said "What do you want Trouty Mouth, I gots to go repencil my eyebrows on before I perform."

Sam nodded and asked "What's going on with Kurt and Blaine?"

Santana raised her eyebrows and Sam said "What do you mean?"

Sam shrugged slightly and said "Well they seemed very... Cozy out there."

Santana smirked and said "Well they've always been pretty horny for each other, we all know that."

Sam shook his head "No I know, but it seems like something different now."

Santana shrugged "I'll tell you what I know: Kurt's got it bad for Blaine, Blaine's got it bad for Kurt, they're both idiots. We'll see where it goes from there."

Santana walked away and left Sam, still unconvinced. He walked over to Finn, who was talking to Puck. "Hey dude, what's going on with Blaine and your brother?"

Finn and Puck looked at Sam curiously "What do you mean?" Finn asked sharing with a look with Puck.

Sam sighed and said "Well he's out there with Blaine and they were very, very close."

Puck smirked and Finn said "Are they dating or something now?" with a confused look on his face.

Sam shrugged and said "I don't know, he's your brother. I mean, they were constantly touching or looking at each other... It seemed like something more than just 'we're just friends' or even 'we're trying to convince ourselves we're just friends'."

Puck said "Well Kurt hasn't said anything." Finn shrugged and Puck said "I still don't know, I'm still not convinced that they haven't been dating since the beginning."

Finn laughed and Mr. Schue came over and said "Okay Sam, we're starting." Sam walked over to his spot backstage, to announce the performance, sneaking a look at Kurt and Blaine, who were staring at each other, saying things he couldn't hear.

Blaine and Kurt were still in their seats and Kurt looked at Blaine and said "You have amazing eyes, have I ever told you that?"

Blaine smiled and said "Thank you, but I think you have the nicer eyes."

Kurt shook his head and said "Impossible."

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Definitely not."

Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes, getting lost in them and he said "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

Blaine laughed and said "The feeling mutual." and he looked around to make sure no one was near them, and kissed Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled and said "Not quite what I had in mind." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as the lights dimmed and murmured "Show time."

They watched the performances, stunned into silence at Tina's performance, and the crowd's reaction. None the less, they cheered loudly at the end of each of the New Direction's performances.

At intermission, the boys decided to stretch their legs. They released their linked hands and walked into the hallway.

They got into the hallway and Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him closer to him, hugging him to his side.

Kurt smiled and got close to Blaine and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine responded by dropping Kurt's hand, and grabbing his waist. Kurt pulled away from the kiss, and hugged Blaine tightly.

They stayed there for a minute and just held each other, until they heard someone talking in the distance. They broke apart instantly and saw Puck and Finn walk around the corner.

Finn eyed them warily and said "Intermission's over in 10." Kurt nodded and Puck winked suggestively at him and Blaine, and walked back into the auditorium with Finn.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand after they left and pulled him into the nearby English classroom, leaving the lights off and shutting the door behind them, murmuring "Let's get a room."

Blaine chuckled but followed Kurt in. Kurt walked to the middle of the room and spun around, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, and kissing him.

Blaine met his lips, snaring his arms around his waist, and picking him up, and sitting him on one of the desks.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's lips and Blaine pulled away. He pecked Kurt's lips again and said "I am crazy about you."

Kurt sighed happily and wrapped his dangling legs around Blaine's waist. Kurt leaned forward again and kissed Blaine forcefully. He opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to move into it. Blaine skimmed Kurt's lower lip with his tongue and kissed him deeply. Kurt sighed and sucked on Blaine's lower lip, sending a pleasures shiver down his back.

He checked the time and groaned "We should get back..."

Blaine nodded, stepping back slightly and flashed his eyes up to Kurt and said "Maybe one last little kiss before we go back?"

Kurt smiled and tightened his arms around Blaine's shoulders, using his legs to bring him closer, and tilting his head to get a better angle.

Blaine leaned forward and met Kurt's lips. Kurt started running his fingers through Blaine's hair, and letting a small sigh escape his lips.

But before they got too involved, someone walked in, flicking on the lights, and uttering a two syllable "Wan-ky."

Blaine jumped away from Kurt awkwardly, ducking his head blushing. Kurt jumped off the table, blushing a deep red as Santana and Brittany walked in, shutting the door behind them.

Brittany was laughing, with her pinky linked with Santana's and she said "Dolphin love!"

Santana smirked and said "So Lady Lips, Frodo, when were you planning on telling us you're fuck buddies?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt rolled his eyes. Santana lifted her eyebrows for an answer and Blaine cleared his throat lightly and said "Uh, we're not um, we're not fuck buddies."

Santana laughed at Blaine's clearly uncomfortable state, and said "Really? Because you two were definitely getting it on about a minute ago."

Kurt blushed and said "Yeah we're uh-we've been-we're actually-"

Blaine grabbed and squeezed his hands, and looked from Kurt to Santana and Brittany "We're actually dating."

Brittany squealed at this and Santana grinned so brightly it actually seemed genuine. Kurt blushed bright red and said "Could you just um, not mention this to the New Directions?"

Santana eyed them suspiciously and Brittany said "Why? Kurt, aren't you proud of your relationship?"

Santana looked between Kurt and Blaine and said "Seriously Lady Lips, he's hot, aren't you gonna tell your friends?"

Kurt blushed again and said "Of course I'm proud, and yes I'll tell the glee club, but we wanted to keep tonight about them."

Santana and Brittany shared a look and Santana nodded and said "Well gay boys, I can respect that. But, we're all going to Breadstix after the show, I think that'll be a perfect time to let everyone know."

Brittany smiled and opened the door and said "Show's starting in a couple minutes, better hurry in."

Santana walked out after her but turned back and said to the boys "And uh, don't think we're forcing you to tell everyone but, of you don't, we might forget that it's a secret."

Santana winked at them and walked out of the room. And Kurt faced Blaine again.

He held out his hand and Blaine took it without hesitation and asked "So you ready to tell the glee club?"

Kurt hesitated and said "I think so. In trade, can we tell the warblers tonight?"

Blaine beamed and said "Of course we can."

They walked back into the auditorium and Blaine groaned at the sight of Sandy sitting down and yelling "Where is everyone? Let's get it on!"

Blaine walked up behind him and said "You're a really horrible person, you know that?"

Kurt pulled him away, back to their seats and Sandy called "You sound like my court-appointed therapist."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and lead him to their seats. They passed Sue Sylvester who glared at them, and stormed by.

Kurt and Blaine sat down to watch Holly Holiday perform, feeling extremely grateful that Becky, Azimio, and Jacob had all left.

They cheered loudly for her performance and their excitement grew when the rest of the glee club joined them in the seats for the next performance.

They heard Sam overhead announcing Mercedes was up next and smiled at all the glee clubbers who all sat down and cheered her on.

Mercedes performed a breath taking Aretha number, with help from her church choir that was truly amazing. Everyone stood up and cheered for Mercedes, and she walked off the stage and all the New Directions went back to the auditorium. Kurt and Blaine stayed in their seats longer though, giving them time to regroup and talk about the night.

Blaine looked at Kurt after they left and said "So, are you ready to take on your friends?

Kurt raised his eyebrows and asked "Will you stay with me?" Blaine nodded immediately and Kurt smiled "Then yes, definitely ready."

Blaine beamed at Kurt and kissed his nose and stood up. He held out his hand to help him up. "You ready to get out of here?"

Kurt nodded and said "Let's wait for the New Directions though; I have a feeling we may need to give people a ride over to Breadstix."

Blaine nodded and they made their way over to the choir room, they let go of each other's hands as the ND started filing out of the room.

Santana called for everyone's attention and said "Just a heads up, I've invited Lady Lips and Frodo McHair-gel to dinner with us."

Blaine smirked at the name Santana gave him and Mercedes grinned and said "Awesome, let's go."

They got everyone into various cars and headed to Breadstix once everyone had changed out of their performing clothes and into more comfortable attire. Kurt had predicted correctly that they needed to drive others over, and they had to bring over Finn and Puck.

Kurt was driving and had just gotten a text from Mercedes. He opened the message and started reading it when Blaine suddenly snatched his phone and said "Nope."

Kurt groaned and held out his hand for his phone and Blaine said "Not happening Kurt. No texting behind the wheel."

Kurt shot Blaine a glance "Blaine,-" he began protesting before Blaine cut him off.

Blaine shook his head "Over 2,000 people die every year texting and driving, Kurt, I don't want you to be one of them."

Kurt sighed but didn't protest again and Finn and Puck shared a look in the backseat. Finn looked at Blaine and said "Dude, you're like an old man in the wrong body."

Kurt nodded and Blaine shrugged not really responding. Blaine began flipping Kurt's phone in his hands, jumping tossing it lightly and catching it.

Kurt looked at Blaine and said "If you break my phone you're dead."

Blaine smirked and said "Touchy."

Finn laughed and said "He's not kidding, you should've seen him the time I ripped one of his shirts. It was terrifying."

Blaine laughed and Kurt pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. Finn and Puck got out immediately and since they were the first to arrive, went to tell the hostess how many of them there were. Blaine walked over to Kurt and handed him his phone.

Kurt took it and said "I don't think I've met anyone who's more strict about the no phones behind the wheel rule."

Blaine smiled and said "Well, I just never want to ever lose you. Especially doing something I can prevent. Like texting behind the wheel."

Kurt smiled "You're too good for me." he said brushing a few stray curls off of Blaine's forehead.

Blaine shook his head "Impossible."

They walked inside to find an annoyed looking hostess and Finn and Puck who were naming off members of the glee club, and counting, trying to figure out how many people were with them.

Kurt walked up and rolled his eyes and looked at the hostess "14." she nodded and grabbed 14 menus and lead them to the biggest table the restaurant had, which was a large, round table in the corner.

Within the next few minutes, the rest of the ND arrived and sat down with their drinks.

After they'd ordered their food, Santana shot Kurt an accusing look and said loudly "So Kurt, anything new?"

Kurt stared at Santana whose eyes said quite clearly "Tell them or I will".

Kurt took a breath and Blaine rubbed his leg supportively. Kurt took a drink of his water, and didn't respond. Santana flipped her hair and looked at Blaine who was taking a drink of his water "What about you Blaine? What's new? Who's helping you blow off steam these days?" she asked, accentuating the word blow.

Blaine choked on his water and coughed out "I'm sorry, what?"

Santana smirked and said "Oh, I was just asking if something's been helping you bang out your problems." she articulated bang, and smiled at Blaine's incredulous expression.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's attention and said "It's time." ignoring Santana's huge smirk and the rest of the ND's confused/curious expressions.

Kurt cleared his throat as to get the group's attention and started talking. "Well, I actually wasn't planning on telling you guys tonight, because tonight was for you guys but uh, I guess plans changed."

Santana and Brittany laughed and Quinn raised her eyebrows in question. Kurt kept talking "Anyway, I guess it's time I tell you that um... Blaine and I are dating."

The response was instantaneous; the ND began cheering so loudly every other person in the restaurant turned to stare at them.

Kurt and Blaine's hands found each other under the table and after a minute the group stopped cheering and Rachel said "For how long?"

Kurt and Blaine share a look and Blaine answered "Since regionals, I guess."

Kurt nodded and Finn looked at them. "Dude, what the hell. Why didn't you tell us?"

Kurt shrugged and said "Well, I haven't seen you guys in person since regionals, and I didn't want to tell you then, and certainly not over the phone or anything. So, I'm telling you now."

Finn nodded and Lauren said "What did you mean that you were going to tell us later but plans changed?"

Kurt blushed slightly and Brittany answered "Me and Santana walked in on Kurt and Blaine kissing in one of the classrooms during intermission, and Santana said she was going to tell everyone if they didn't."

There was scattered laughter and Puck said "Couldn't keep it in your pants, not even until after the show?"

Kurt blushed and Blaine squeezed his hand. Mercedes smiled and said "Alright Blaine, this won't be fun, but I have to tell you this now. If you hurt Kurt, we will hurt you."

Blaine chuckled and murmured "Duly noted."

Puck nodded "I might not want to but, if you hurt my boy Kurt, I'm going Thunder dome on you."

Blaine nodded and Tina said "I'm not going to threaten you but, but I was wondering, what took you guys so long to date?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other "Well our friends at Dalton kept telling me I was too much of an idiot to realize that I liked Kurt." Blaine said, looking back at Tina.

Kurt chuckled and said "Well I just was... Scared? I guess scared of rejection, and worried of ruining out friendship."

Santana looked darkly at Kurt and Blaine and said "Let me ask now, was there some grand gesture and declaration of love?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed and Kurt looked at Santana and said "C'mon, this is Blaine we're talking about."

Rachel and Tina laughed and Mercedes laughed "What, is he some hopeless romantic?"

Kurt grinned and said "Yes, extremely so. Remember 'Cedes, last Valentine's he serenaded some guy in the middle of the GAP."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and looking down. And Tina looked at him and asked "What did you say?"

Blaine shook his head again and said "Nope, I'm not repeating that."

Kurt gave him puppy dog eyes and said "Please?"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to look at Kurt, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist him if he looked at him, and said "No way, babe, not happening."

Kurt grabbed his face and forced him to look at him and said "Please? For me?"

Blaine threw his head back and groaned, caving in more quickly than he thought he would "I don't even know what I said."

Kurt turned to the group and said "Alright, I'll tell the tale. Well, it was right after Pavarotti died, and I was in the commons decorating his casket."

Finn nodded "I remember that, him dying I mean, you were a mess."

Blaine chimed in "You're forgetting to tell them about you singing Blackbird. That was kind of the turning point."

Santana groaned "Just get on with the story."

Kurt shot her a look and said "Fine. Anyway, like Blaine said, I had sung Blackbird the day before in rehearsal. Back to decorating the casket; I was there decorating when Blaine walked in."

Mercedes grinned in anticipation. And Kurt smiled at her "So, I told him what I was doing and he said-"

He paused, looking at Blaine, gesturing for him to finish the sentence. "'Well finish up, I've picked the perfect song for us to sing at regionals."'

Kurt smiled and said "And I was intrigued of course and I asked him what the song was."

Blaine grinned at the memory "And I told him it was Candles, and he said he was surprised that I chose it and he told me I was 'so top forties'."

Kurt shrugged "You are. Anyway, I asked him why he chose that song he said 'I wanted something a little more emotional.'"

The group laughed and Quinn said "Emotional? Interesting adjective, so what did he say next?"

Blaine grinned and said "Uh, I said something that sounded what the love child of every cheesy movie and cliché pop song. It went along the lines of 'There is a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird was that moment for me about you.'" Blaine broke off, laughing, and putting his hand over his face.

Tina looked at him "Finish what you said!"

Blaine moved his hand and shook his head "No way, far too embarrassing."

Kurt laughed and said "Nope, you have to finish, it'll be fine, they won't laugh at you THAT much."

Blaine chuckled and murmured "The things I do for you," looking at Kurt. He turned to the rest of the group and said "Well after that, I said 'You move me Kurt.'"

Blaine broke off again as he as the ND laughed. Finn's face was red from laughing and he said "You move me?"

Blaine nodded and said "Yup, 'you move me'."

Kurt nudged his side and jutted his lower lip forward "Finish the story?"

Blaine squeezed his hand and said "Okay, so then, I said "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you'."

Quinn looked at him expectantly and said "And then what?"

Blaine's cheeks were bright red and he said "I may or may not have proceeded to make out with Kurt in the commons."

At this, the girls squealed and the guys all laughed, causing Blaine to blush deeper.

Kurt laughed and said "Well, it was very sweet at the time."

Rachel looked between them and said "Well you two definitely seem happy together."

"Oh!" Finn exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Kurt. "That's why you weren't upset you lost at regionals! I remember; I was so confused because you actually seemed happy, and that's why! You hooked up with Blaine!"

Kurt blushed and looked away. Blaine laughed and Tina said "I think it was sweet! What did you do after you kissed?"

Blaine chuckled and said "Well I sat down and was acting all awkward and said 'We should practice.'"

Kurt blushed and said "I said 'I thought we were.'"

Santana burst out laughing "Kurt Hummel you absolute tease!"

Kurt laughed "Anyway, we um, we spent more time in the commons." Kurt sighed heavily, blushing so red it would've put a tomato to shame. "But then Nick and Jeff walked in."

They laughed and Puck said "Total cock block."

Then Mercedes held up a finger and said "Hold up, are you telling me you told the Warblers first?"

Blaine shook his head "No, they promised not to tell anyone, because Kurt wanted to tell you guys first."

Kurt nodded "We're telling them tonight."

Artie looked at Blaine and said "Wait, I don't get it. Wouldn't you want to tell your friends too? I mean Kurt's reason for not telling us was distance."

Blaine shrugged and said "Well, he wanted you guys to know first and honestly, I kind of owed him, looking back it turns out I was kind of an asshat to him."

They laughed and an annoyed looking waitress came over to take their orders. Apparently she didn't like parties of 14 loud teenagers.

Once they ordered Sam shook his head slightly and looked at Kurt and Blaine "I knew it."

Blaine looked at Sam "Knew what?"

Sam smirked and said "That you guys were dating. At the night of neglect you guys were always touching one way or another, or looking at each other."

Kurt smiled and said "Oops. Guess we weren't too good at hiding it."

Santana shook her head "Hiding what, your boners?"

The group laughed and Kurt and Blaine both blushed.

Brittany looked at Kurt and said "So Kurt, does it taste like dip, burgers, or armpit?"

Everyone looked at Brittany, thoroughly confused except Kurt, who pondered and said "It doesn't taste like any of those."

Mike looked between Kurt and Brittany, still completely lost and asked "What does what taste like?"

Kurt looked at him, and glanced at the rest of the glee club who were all looking at either him or Brittany, questioningly "Blaine."

Blaine raised his eyebrow and asked "And why would I taste like any of those?"

Brittany answered "Well, when me and Kurt dated last year, he asked me what boy's lips tasted like, and I told him they either taste like burgers, dip, or my armpits."

Blaine didn't respond, he just sort of looked at Brittany as she turned to Kurt and said "So what do his lips taste like?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Like coffee. Even when he hasn't even had coffee that day they still taste like coffee. Kind of like mocha."

Blaine raised his eyebrows again at Kurt, with a small grin on his face, and Brittany said "Oh, he tastes good."

The rest of the group still looked thoroughly confused and Brittany looked at Blaine "Can I try your lips, Blaine Warbler?"

Blaine chuckled and said "Uh, sorry Brittany, but I'm taken."

Brittany shook her head and said "That doesn't matter; it's not cheating if you're a dolphin."

Blaine shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts, and said "If I'm a what?"

Kurt whispered in his ear "Dolphin means you're gay."

Blaine tried to hold back a smile and he said "Oh."

Tina looked at Brittany and asked "Why would boy's lips taste like your armpits?"

Brittany looked at her and said "Kissing my armpits is a really big turn on for me."

Tina looked away, looking slightly grossed out and Finn asked "What do my lips taste like?"

Santana, Rachel, and Quinn all looked at him and simultaneously said "Burgers."

Puck asked "What about me?"

Santana hardly glanced at him, not seeming like she needed to think about her answer "Beer."

Brittany nodded in agreement and added "Kind of like dirt."

Kurt looked at Blaine "What do my lips taste like?"

Blaine tilted his head and said "I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it."

Before anyone could say anything else, Puck snuck up behind them and pushed their faces together.

Their lips didn't quite meet, but Kurt took the opportunity to kiss Blaine anyways. Blaine kissed him back, clearly caught odd guard, as his eyebrows were raised, and they tried to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles their friends were making.

Kurt pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. Blaine licked his lips and said "Vaguely like vanilla."Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise and Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear "I love vanilla."

Kurt laughed a faint blush appearing on his cheeks and Mercedes said "Oh no it's cool; we didn't want to hear the joke anyways."

Puck looked at Mercedes and said "I seriously doubt you want to hear what they're whispering."

Brittany looked around and said "Well I've made out with half of you, what do my lips taste like?"

Kurt answered "Lollipops."

Artie nodded "Candy, maybe Jolly Ranchers."

Mike looked at Tina and asked "What do my lips taste like?"

Puck answered before Tina could "Rice. Same goes for you Tina."

Mike smirked and Tina rolled her eyes, murmuring "Racist

Rachel looked at Finn and Puck. "What do my lips taste like?"

Santana answered, glancing at Rachel "Desperation."

Rachel glared at her and Puck said "Mint."

Finn nodded "Like toothpaste."

Quinn shot Finn a look that said pretty clearly "Did you really just tell Rachel what her lips taste like?"

Sam asked "What about me?"

Santana flipped her hair and looked at Sam "Oranges."

Brittany nodded "Yeah your lips are fruity."

Sam chuckled and Puck said "Where's out food, I'm frigging starving."

Mike looked at him "Well, it's probably taking a while to cook since there are 14 of us."

Rachel looked at Blaine and said "So how are the warblers?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and said "What do you mean?"

Rachel shrugged "Well what are you doing now that you're not competing anymore?"

Blaine shrugged "Well nothing's changed too much. I mean, we're not practicing for nationals but we're still rehearsing for other events."

Rachel nodded "Are you still the lead soloist?"

Blaine seemed confused "I-I guess. I mean, we split up solos and duets more for smaller events."

Rachel eyed him and said "Would you ever leave Dalton?"

Blaine opened his mouth in surprise "What do you-what do you mean?"

Rachel kept her eyes on Blaine "Well I think you'd be an amazing addition to the New Directions."

Blaine looked down, like he tended to do when he smiled. He looked back up at Rachel and asked "You're trying to recruit me?"

Mercedes joined in "Yeah, totally. You and Kurt, come to McKinley, we make the best version of the New Directions."

Kurt and Blaine laughed and Tina said "Well consider it! It'd be fun to have you, and have Kurt back."

Then, their waitress as well as three others came over with their food.

Everyone got their plates and began eating. They all broke off into smaller conversations opposed to the group discussion they'd been having before.

Kurt looked at Blaine's plate "What did you get?"

Blaine answered "Eggplant parmesan, would you like to try it?" Kurt made a disgruntled face and Blaine laughed. "C'mon, try it!"

He got a forkful and held it up for Kurt. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt opened his mouth.

Blaine fed him the bite and watched his reaction. Kurt swallowed and smiled at him "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

Blaine laughed and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. They both went back to their own food and noticed Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany all looking at them.

Quinn smiled and said "Sorry, but you guys are adorable."

Blaine smiled at her and Brittany said "I love dolphin love."

Mercedes laughed "Seriously, you guys are too cute. You're like, so adorable."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again, and they both ate the rest of their dinner with one hand.

About halfway through their meal, everyone was eating except for Puck, Finn, and Sam, all of whom had finished their food already.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Honestly, you don't have to inhale your food." he turned to Blaine "If you ate like that, I don't think we'd be able to go out to eat anymore."

Blaine grinned at Kurt and Finn said "Whatever, why does it take you so long to eat anyways?"

Kurt shot him a look "Maybe because I chew." he answered sassily.

Once everyone had finished, their waitress came over with the bill. They all dug out the money to pay for their own food, except for Kurt and Tina, both of whom had boyfriends who insisted on paying for them.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn, who hadn't offered to pay for her, but didn't say anything further.

Once they got to the parking lot, they tried figuring out the best way to get everyone home. They decided to have Quinn drive Artie, and Mike home since they all lived in the same neighborhood. Kurt was driving Blaine, since they'd be returning to Dalton, Finn and Puck, who had decided to have a sleepover. Lauren drove her, Sam, and Mercedes home, since they only lived a couple blocks away from each other. Brittany would be driving Tina, and Rachel home, and Santana would be sleeping at her house.

Once everyone was satisfied, and had a ride home, they began saying their goodbyes in the parking lot.

Mercedes hugged Kurt tightly and said "Call me whenever, boo, I love you."

Kurt hugged her back. "I love you too 'Cedes."

She surprised him by then going and hugging Blaine goodbye as well. "See you around white boy."

Blaine laughed and said goodbye. As he started walking with Kurt back to the car, he was tapped on the shoulder.

Brittany smiled at him and said "Goodbye Blaine Warbler, take care of Kurt for us." she leaned forward and hugged Blaine and said "You smell good."

He laughed and said "Bye Brittany, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

After everyone had said their goodbyes, they took off. Kurt and Blaine sat up front again. Finn and Puck sat in the back and were talking about football.

Puck shook his head and said "The Buckeyes are totally screwed."

Finn laughed and Blaine turned around to face them. "Oh c'mon, have a little faith in them."

Finn looked at him and said "You watch football."

Blaine laughed "Totally, Buckeyes are my team." he looked at Finn and Puck's incredulous expressions and smirked saying "I'm not a walking stereotype you know."

Puck laughed and said "Apparently not, you just don't seem the type to be into football."

They talked about football and the Buckeye's chances this season for the rest of the car ride back. Once they got to the Hudson-Hummel house, they got out and Finn waved at Blaine saying "I don't think I'll bother saying goodbye, I have a strong feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you around here."

Blaine laughed and Puck held out his fist. "Don't be a stranger bro."

Blaine touched his fist to Puck's and said "Sure, sure."

Burt and Carole hadn't gotten home yet from their date, so Kurt just told Finn to tell them he's heading back to Dalton, because they have warbler practice tomorrow morning, but he'd be home tomorrow afternoon.

Finn nodded asked "Is Blaine coming too?"

Kurt shrugged "I don't know." he said, looking at Blaine, playing with the radio in the passenger seat.

Finn was looking at him too, and Blaine apparently found a song he likes and he turned up the volume so they could hear it on the porch. He stuck his head out the window and called "Not trying to rush you or anything, but if we don't leave soon we're going to be late for curfew." Blaine called over 'Hot for Teacher', which was blasting from the radio.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "I'll see you tomorrow Finn." Finn smiled at him and hugged him.

He said "Okay, see you then, by the way, your boyfriend has awesome taste in music."

Kurt laughed and walked over to his car. He opened his door and turned down the music and said "You ready to go?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Kurt's hand. They drove back to Dalton, a forty five minute drive, talking about the ND.

"So what do you think of them?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled "I like them. They're perverted and crazy, but so are the warblers. They're all very talented too."

Kurt nodded and said "So... Vanilla?"

Blaine smiled "Yup, I hadn't thought about it before you asked, but I didn't think Puck would force us to kiss in the middle of the restaurant."

Kurt laughed "It's Puck, so I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

When they got to Dalton, they didn't get out of the car immediately. Blaine took a breath "You ready to tell them?"

Kurt nodded "Yes, are you?" he asked looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt "Yes, let's go."

They got out of the car and walked up to the dorms. They went to Wes and David's room, knowing it would be best to tell them first.

They stood outside the door ad heard the familiar sounds of explosions and gunshots and knew it must be video games.

They walked in the room to find not only Wes and David, but also Nick and Jeff.

Nick looked at Blaine questioningly and Blaine nodded slightly. Nick broke into s huge smile, knowing what was coming. No one else looked up from the game and David said "Hey Kurt, hey Blaine, care to join us?"

Blaine looked at the screen and saw they were playing Left 4 Dead and said "Maybe. I uh, I actually needed to tell you guys something."

Again, no one looked up but Wes said "What's up?"

Blaine took a breath and grabbed Kurt's hand, deciding to just come out with it "Kurt and I are dating."

Finally, the four boys looked up from the game, not even bothering to pause it, and dropping their controllers. They started cheering loudly, and David ran over and hugged Blaine, picking him up off the ground. Wes came over and hugged Kurt, spinning him in a circle.

David shouted "You have no idea how long we've waited for this day to come!"

They were so loud, about 20 other warblers came to their room, asking who got shot. David Jeff and Nick dragged Kurt and Blaine into the commons while Wes shouted "Emergency Warbler meeting now! I don't care what you're doing or how you're dressed but meeting now!"

They got to the commons, and within two minutes, every warbler had arrived, extremely curious why there was so much yelling. Even some boys showed up who weren't in the warblers.

David grabbed one of Kurt's and one of Blaine's hands and dragged them to the front of the room. David jumped up, as stood on the table, and yelled "Today will be marked in history for years to come brothers! A historic event has taken place and we will not let a single moment go by without addressing this miracle!"

David looked around the room and said "Ladies and Gentlemen..." he paused for anticipation "THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" he screamed gesturing to Kurt and Blaine.

The warblers responded with as much enthusiasm as David and began cheering, and banging on the floor, some even jumping onto tables.

Wes went into the supply closet and pulled out buckets of champagne poppers, and threw them to the warblers.

The warblers immediately started firing them off, making the sounds of explosions and letting out confetti streamers.

Then, no one knew who started it really, but all the warblers began chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS," to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt blushed furiously, and Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him, in front to the obnoxious group of people they called their friends.

There was more cheering, cat calls, wolf whistles, and obscenities yelled, but they didn't care. They didn't even notice. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and finally pulled away when David came up to them and hugged them both closely to him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and Blaine squeezed it. They looked at each other again, and Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. Even though Kurt's face was still bright red, and he knew he'd face a LOT of teasing from the warblers, he couldn't regret telling them. He couldn't because no matter what they did, he did it for Blaine, and even though it's early on, he knew that they were going to be together for a long time.

Fin.


End file.
